<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Long Time, No See by Pastel_bubble12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856066">Long Time, No See</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_bubble12/pseuds/Pastel_bubble12'>Pastel_bubble12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Shoes and the 7 Dwarfs (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Arranged Marriage, Childhood Friends, Dorks in Love, Fairies, Falling In Love, Feels, Fluff, Gen, I Made This A Disney Flim, Multi, My life's work, Other, Princes &amp; Princesses, Romance, Slow Burn, Witches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:08:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_bubble12/pseuds/Pastel_bubble12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin didn't end up saving Snow, instead it was his best friend, Charlie.</p><p>Meaning he's still a dwarf, but when an ancient evil awakens .</p><p>they all get pull into another Adventure, but things get complicated when thing from their past surface.</p><p>specifically Four Girls</p><p> a stubborn Witch, a eccentric Healer, a gutsy Warrior and a feisty Archer</p><p>Dedicated to @ai_katsuu and @Cookieek</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once upon a time, </p><p> </p><p>in a kingdom far far away, there was a king and queen who just so happened to have a baby around the time where this story begins. Not that anyone’s complaining or anything, the baby was a girl and they named her Morgan.</p><p> </p><p>So yeah, Everything was going wonderfully for the family,</p><p> </p><p>Then She was cursed, </p><p> </p><p>like every single princess on fairytale island. You think that it would be something like changing into an animal or sleeping for hundred years, something really stupid, but her’s was very very severe. </p><p> </p><p>She was cursed to die on her twenty-fifth birthday. that the curse’s dark magic would run through her veins slowly until it reached her heart. </p><p> </p><p>Anyways, the only way to reverse the curse, An act of unconditional love. </p><p> </p><p>Yep, that was….original, Freaked her parents and nearly everyone else. Like any normal parent they should have tried to find a way to save her, but they didn’t. Instead they pretend as if nothing was wrong with their daughter, like they didn’t care.She realised that her parents hoped that she would be a normal perfect princess, not like the real her.</p><p> </p><p>As the princess grew up, not really fitting in with other children. The princess was certainly an oddball and that was never accepted by anyone, royal or otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>They saw her as </p><p> </p><p>A Freak,</p><p> </p><p>A Monster,</p><p> </p><p>A Witch, </p><p> </p><p>The princess began to believe that no one could love her unconditionally. </p><p> </p><p>On the eve of her fourteenth birthday, she vanished with three other princesses.</p><p> </p><p>Never to be seen again. </p><p> </p><p>=================================</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> (11 YEARS LATER) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The sound of hoofs echoed throughout the forest, at a speedy pace. The cause of all of this was a carriage carrying a cargo of royal jewels surrounded by heavily armed royal guards on horseback.</p><p> </p><p>Now to anyone it would be highly impossible for anyone even try to steal, that person would had to have a death wish or be increably stupid to even try. Then those people have never heard of the most dreaded outlaws on Fairy Tale Island, the guards were oblivious to the figures keeping pace with them.</p><p> </p><p>The captain of the guards suddenly halted to a stop, causing the rest of the men and carriage to stop. A hooded figure wearing a dark cloak stood in front of them, still as a statue.</p><p> </p><p>He shouted “by order of King White, remove yourself from our path or face the consequences.” He didn’t see the smirk on the figures lips from under her hood, he was going to regret this later. “How about you had over your cargo and leave with your dignity, the choice is…” </p><p> </p><p>“WE ARE THE DEAD.”</p><p> </p><p>Interrupting the hooded figure’s monologue, the guards head snapped to whatever the hell was screaming. a red haired girl swinging down from above, sword in hand. The girl did a backflip in mid-air and landed on top of the carriage. The figure facepalmed at her, what happened to wait for the flipping signal. </p><p> </p><p>It took a split second for The Captain to realise what was going on, he shouted “Men, make hace now.” that’s when they all bolted, nearly running into the figure. Luckly, she managed to dive out of the way before being turned into a pancake. </p><p> </p><p>Her hood fell off, revealing locks of lavender hair. She bit her lip in slight frustration, Fiona was going to be the death of her at some point, brushing the dirt off of her skirt. Now, they had to Improvise.</p><p> </p><p>“Morgan.” a voice called from behind her</p><p> </p><p>Morgan turned her head to see Elle running up to her, panting and looking slightly over it. The brunette stopped for a second, trying to catch her breath. Couldn’t blame her, she just ran half way down a hill.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re going to plan B, aren’t we.” Elle asked, still quite puffed out. Honestly, that was a rhetorical question to the two of them, cause they always turn to plan B. </p><p> </p><p>Every. Single. Time.</p><p> </p><p>“Seems like it.” Morgan answered as She clapped her hands, a broomstick zipped, now floating beside them. One of the benefits of being called a ‘witch’ was having a flying broomstick on hand at any given time, that and having a lot of magic to kick ass with. </p><p> </p><p>And that was exactly what they were going to do.</p><p> </p><p>============================</p><p> </p><p>In a matter of minutes, they caught up to the carriage and were floating above it. It was safe to say that Fiona was handling herself pretty well. The red haired girl was now sword fighting with one of the guards on the roof of the carriage, and was winning against him.</p><p> </p><p>Elle and Her jumped down onto the roof, landing onto the roof shakingly, someone really needed to fix these roads. The two winced as Fiona pushed the man off, causing him to tumble onto the road and out of sight, that was going to hurt later. </p><p> </p><p> Fiona smirked at them “I was wondering when you were going to join the party.”punching a guard that was trying to climb on the carriage. As much as Morgan wanted to lecture her about messing up the plan, she may have been itching for a fight since last week’s heist.</p><p> </p><p>She really should have been paying more attention to her surroundings, An arrow shot passed her head, courtesy of Elle, hitting the coachman who was trying to sneak up behind them. Probably thought it was a good idea to take them down himself.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the arrow hit his chest, a blue cloud of powder exploded in the guy’s face. Nightshade powder, the second you smell it, you’re gonna sleep till Christmas and New years. They regretted doing it the second the guy fell asleep and accidentally knocked a guard off his horse.</p><p> </p><p>Elle muttered “Ah, Fairycakes.” quickly slinging her bow onto her back, making her way to the coachmen’s seat. The brunette grabbed onto the horse reins, steadying their course on the path. They really didn’t want to crash another carriage this week, they already did that at Golden Goose Avenue, not a fun time.</p><p> </p><p>They were already in the thicker part of the woods, they were getting closer to Alice. Maybe this time they could scare the guards off instead of having to tie them up, just to save themselves the additional mess and all, Unlike last time.</p><p> </p><p>“AAARRRGGG.” a roar echoed through the woods, mostly likely causing the guards to wet themself. From the darkness of the wood, a large brown bear bounded onto the road. It didn’t take a second for the Captain to yell </p><p> </p><p>“RETREAT!!!”</p><p> </p><p>Talk about defending the kingdom, when you run away from a bear like a bunch of toddlers.</p><p> </p><p>They watched as the guards disappeared into the distance and out of sight, Morgan started clapping as she jumped off the carriage roof “Nicely done, Boris.” The bear lost of it’s threatening manner and set himself back down on all fours, giving her big puppy dog eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, if I’m late.” a blonde girl emerged from the forest, a small, gentle smile on her face “I found some firecracker herds, thought that some Fire Imps were there.” Alice was one of the most unconventional people, probably the only one </p><p> </p><p>Morgan shrugged as stroked Boris back slowly “Nah, just in time. Do you mind picking the lock for us” Since word got out about their activities, they began using magic proof locks on everything. Luckily, they didn’t think that anyone would pick the lock, normally. Alice nodded as she ran to the carriage, starting work on picking the lock.</p><p> </p><p>Brois growled as he began to make his way back into the woods, probably to go take a nap. Morgan smiled “See you around, Boris.” she said, only receiving a grunt from the beast before he disappeared. </p><p> </p><p>She always liked that bear.</p><p> </p><p>Morgan pushed her hair out of her face, strolling back to the carriage. For all the trouble that they got, it was going to be worth it when they got their hand on the royal jewels. That would be enough for them to live off for the rest of their lives.</p><p> </p><p>Morgan paused for a moment to look at her gloved hand, or the remainder of their lives. Morgan knew they didn’t have a lot of time left, but they were making the most of it especially after they left home. She pushed that to the back of her mind as she heard Elle and Fiona </p><p> </p><p>“Fiona, you never follow the plan, do you.” Elle asked mockly, Looking up at the red haired girl. Fiona smirked as she jumped off the carriage, landing flawlessly on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought the plan was make the plan, execute the plan, expect the plan to go off the rails and throw the plan away.” Fiona replied, grinning from ear to ear. The brunette rolled her eyes at her, </p><p> </p><p>Morgan chuckled at the two’s antics, this was all in a day's work for them.</p><p> </p><p>Alice yelled to them “Guys, I got it.” they all rushed over to the carriage, they may or may not be a little excited to see their covenant prize. </p><p> </p><p>Without a second thought, Morgan threw the carriage doors open. Only to find absolutely nothing, the entire carriage was empty. The four girls stood in silent confusion, processing what was in front of them, that led to enraged outburst.</p><p> </p><p>“Knew we shouldn’t have listened to the damn goblin.”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess, we’re not getting pancakes today.”</p><p> </p><p>“I swear on the golden Goose’s eggs, I'll curse him next week.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you serious, after what we just went through, Come on.”</p><p> </p><p>Morgan was about to throw her head up against a stone wall, she had planned this for weeks, only to be stabbed in the back by a slimy good for nothing goblin. She was going to hex the hell out of him, when she saw him next.</p><p> </p><p>Her train of thought was interrupted by a “Click”</p><p> </p><p>In a split second, a cloud of blue dust surrounded them, not giving them any time to react. The fumes stung her nostials, it felt like her head had been dunked underwater. She lost her footing, she could feel herself falling</p><p> </p><p>Into pitch black.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm gonna give you some headcanons, info or stuff on the girls </p><p>on my tumblr<br/>https://www.tumblr.com/blog/writinglifestyle23</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Out of everyone they knew, Merlin knew they had screwed themselves over the second he looked down at his green sausage fingers. That had been less than a year ago, a year since they got turned into chubby green dwarfs by a fairy princess who they thought was a witch. </p><p> </p><p>Merlin stood out on the balcony of White castle, in his human form and lost in own thoughts. After the Red Shoes, Defeating Regina and Charlie turning human again, he just had a lot to think about. </p><p> </p><p>They were lucky enough for Charlie to find a way to break his own curse, none of them held a grudge because it was kind of their fault for letting him tag along as a break from royal duties. </p><p> </p><p>Mostly through Snow and Charlie, beauty wasn’t a factor in this, more of a true love scenario at play. He bit his lip at that thought, they didn’t have to kiss a person that was physically beautiful. It was a person that they believed was beautiful on the inside and out, who saw them in the same way.</p><p> </p><p>But that wasn’t what he was thinking about, mostly someone who he had a million thing to tell</p><p> </p><p>And he blew that chance a long time and he regretted it everyday. He drummed his fingers on the balcony railing, Mid-afternoon breeze ruffled his hair. It was calming the opposite of what he was on the inside, today was the day.</p><p> </p><p>“Merlin.”</p><p> </p><p>It took a split second to recognise the voice, he turned to see a proud man, his hair slightly greying from stress or the years. An aura of authority and calmness seem to surround him, even without his crown on.</p><p> </p><p>“King Stephen.” the dwarf quickly bowed, he was just surprised that he was recognised as a dwarf. Charlie or Snow might have given him the heads up on the whole…. Cursed to turn into dwarfs when people look at you.</p><p> </p><p>The king looked at him up and down, with a look of surprise and relief. “Charlie told me that the curse changed your appearance, this was certainly not what I had in mind.” the man gave a small smile, as he moved to stand next to him. Merlin relaxed slightly, at least he wasn’t being judged about it. </p><p> </p><p>A comfortable but tense silence settled between them, a lot had happened in the last eleven years. Mostly that Merlin just needed to tell someone really, maybe just say to him. He asked, softy  “Did Charlie….” </p><p> </p><p>King Stephan cut him “I know how the curse is broken, figured it out from a few things, .........I know what you’re thinking.” He turned to look at the dwarf standing beside him, He gave him a look that said it all. “My boy, we both need to accept that she’s not coming back.”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin felt an uncomfortable squeeze at his heart, lowering his eyes to his feet. The girl they were talking about was Morgan, as in the one of the four missing princesses. Merlin shoved one hand in his pocket and fidgeting with his necklace, more specifically the locket attached to it.</p><p> </p><p>He never regretted anything more than being an absolute asshole to Morgan. They used to be really good friends as kids, always with each other every second of the day, enjoying each other's company. That was until he started listening to everyone else. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “The girl’s not very pretty, I mean who would think she’s a princess when she looks like that.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I feel sorry for that Merlin boy, I mean, Who would want to marry that.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I heard she’s a witch, a witch I tell you.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Merlin felt like a moron for doing it, pushing her out. The guilt, hurt and grief still sat inside of him. things he wanted to say, to apologise for and to do in order to make things right, it all just sat there in an empty hole in his heart.</p><p> </p><p>King Stephen sighed, breaking through the silence “My boy, we all have our share of regrets” he turned the dwarf standing next to him “my advice to you is don’t make the same mistake twice.” Merlin gave a silent nod as the king gave a small smile </p><p> </p><p> the king ruffled the dwarfs brown locks, before he made his way to the door. “Don’t forget to come to the meeting.” he called out before he vanished from Merlin’s sight.</p><p> </p><p>Merlin turned back to the view in front of him, still playing with the small golden locket. His eyes scanned the horizon, hoping to see a figure maybe with lavender hair. His brain knew she was probably dead or was just never coming back ever. </p><p> </p><p>But his heart wouldn't agree with what anyone else was saying to him, what the reality of it all. He kept it in, not saying a word about the aching feeling in his heart that he couldn’t describe, except to those he was close with.</p><p> </p><p>A silent request finally reached his lips </p><p> </p><p>“Morgan, Please….come back to me.” before silently walking away from the balcony, leaving with a heavy heart and words he never got to say. </p><p> </p><p>=============================================================</p><p> </p><p>The meeting was...I guess, in nearly everyone’s words, awkward, tense and uncomfortable. Merlin felt he was slowly suffocating from the room’s atmosphere, not a pleasant feeling by the way. If anyone could read the room, they probably think that they were preparing for a war or going to fight some giant monster.</p><p> </p><p>They’d be wrong, very wrong</p><p> </p><p>What was causing this all, they all didn’t want to be here, more specifically they didn’t want to be with people who were in the room. Him, Arthur, Jack, Hans, Pino, Noki, Snow White and Charlie were just sitting there silently, looking back and forth between the royals.</p><p> </p><p>They bracing themselves for a fists fight, false threats of war and arguments. This was the calm before the storm, and it would not end well.</p><p> </p><p> King Stephan was holding his head high during the whole meeting, not even flinching from the tension in the room. This wasn’t something that he was new to, something that he’d done for a long time. Queen Arabelle was a mirror to her husband, trying her best to support him even though this was far from an ideal scenario for them. </p><p> </p><p>King Otto was glaring at the two from across the table, with the burning rage of a thousand dragon’s fire. For a man that had fought in many wars, he certainly had looks to kill. Queen Florence was sitting there, quietly fidgeting with the fabric of her dress. Her eyes darted all over the room, she had always been quite a paranoid woman.</p><p> </p><p>King Joseph had a blank expression on his face, trying to not make eye contact with anyone. On the other hand, his wife, Queen Camilla was bluntly ignoring the awkwardness and acting as if nothing was wrong, occasionally giving someone a disgusted side glance. </p><p> </p><p>So here they were, sitting in silence.</p><p> </p><p>He was about to excuse himself to the bathroom, just to avoid it. Then the doors swang wide open, revealing a tall, middle aged man with an oil black beard and mustache. </p><p> </p><p> “Your Majesties, it is I, Prince Renyold.” the man declared bowing to room, Merlin groaned internally, not this again, He could see the amount of eyerolls and annoyed glares directed at him. </p><p> </p><p>Prince Reynold was Charlie’s uncle and the snobbiest asshole in the whole world, not exacerbating that. He already had a record of jealousy against his brother for being king, it was common knowledge that he was after the crown but was too much of a coward to do anything. It was also common knowledge that he was a pain in the ass</p><p> </p><p>The first one to speak was King White, who plastered a strained smile. “Prince Renyold, may I ask why we are here.” he asked, trying to sound as nice as possible, on the inside he probably wanted to slap him for this meeting.</p><p> </p><p>There was a slight pause, before King White gestured for him to continue. Merlin grumbled under his breath “This’ll be good.” most waiting to see what in Fairy Godmother’s name he had to embarrass himself. </p><p> </p><p>He never expected these words to leave his mouth</p><p> </p><p>“I have captured the Feared Four.”</p><p> </p><p>Charlie looked like he had been slapped across the face by a ghost, Snow was struggling to believe what he was saying. Arthur was trying to act like it was nothing, Jack had fallen out of his seat in a small faint. Hans’s jaw dropped to the floor, The triplets eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. </p><p> </p><p>The other royals had a similar reaction to them.</p><p> </p><p>Merlin, he just sat there in shock. Had he heard that right, he didn’t, did he.</p><p> </p><p>This was the Feared Four, the most devious and mysterious outlaws on Fairy Tale Island. </p><p>The group responsible for general chaos and crime, with skills that rivaled the F7, who somehow always avoided capture and their identities were unknown.</p><p> </p><p>This had to be a joke, this was Prince Renyold who can’t even win a fight with himself, much less four of the greatest outlaws in the land.</p><p> </p><p>Prince Renyold smirked smugly at their shocked faces, like he had just been given a medal of honour or something. He clapped his hands quickly, the door opened again. now revealing two large appeared men dragging a hooded figure, hands tied behind her back.</p><p> </p><p>“Your Majesties, I present to you, the leader of the Feared Four.”  He pulled off the figures hood, revealing locks of lavender hair and piercing grey eyes. His blood turned to ice and his heart stopped for a moment. It only took Merlin a split second to realise who she was, </p><p> </p><p>he had her face engraved in his mind from the day she disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>“Or should I say, Princess Morgan.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a moment of silence, one that held a million questions and mixed emotions. One where Merlin just sat and stared at her, mostly just to convince himself that it wasn’t a dream or he ate some Gilliberries by accident and was hallucinating.</p><p> </p><p>By adding up dots, everyone already guessed that the other three were Princesses Alice, Fiona and Elle. Arthur shuffled uncomfortably, Hans found interest in the table and Jack stared blankly out a window, they had a history with at least one of them and it wasn’t very pleasant.</p><p> </p><p>Reynold had gotten the guards to get her cloak, mostly he wanted to rub this in their faces or something. Honestly, Merlin wasn’t even sure that any of this was real. </p><p> </p><p>She had the same skin, <em> smooth and colourless  </em></p><p> </p><p> same hair, <em> lavender with lilac highlights </em></p><p> </p><p>Same eyes, <em> piercing stormy grey </em></p><p> </p><p>She was wearing a simple white blouse, matched with a violet skirt and jacket. The jacket was cut above her waist line, it was close-fitting and hugged her body. Both were embroidered with silvery thread, which led a tiny bit of him to wonder where she got them in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>That thought vanished after a second as Queen Arabelle’s voice broke through the silence, more like a broken whisper of a question.</p><p> </p><p>“Morgan.”</p><p> </p><p>Morgan rolled her eyes as she muttered something under her breath that he couldn’t properly hear. Then she cleared her throat, Merlin expected maybe an explanation, an apology for running off or maybe why she was an outlaw. Instead they got</p><p> </p><p>“Long time, no see, everyone.”</p><p> </p><p>That followed with another deafening silence, he opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Charlie</p><p> </p><p>‘That’s all you’re going to say to us, after everything that’s it.” he yelled, the group turned their eyes to the dark haired boy.</p><p> </p><p> They had known Charlie for nearly their entire lives and they had never seen him this angry. Snow wasn’t shocked in the slightest, giving sympathetic looks between her fiance and her future sister in law. </p><p> </p><p>Charlie slammed his hands on the table, still yelling “Morgan, You left, ran off without a single word. We tried to find you and when we didn’t, we thought you were dead.” </p><p> </p><p>Merlin could see tears welling up in his eyes, Snow grabbed and squeezed his hand in comfort. Morgan was still blank, unreadable, there was no telling what her train of thought was </p><p> </p><p>“I went to my own sister’s funeral when I was fourteen, it is the most unimaginable pain in the world. Then you show up after ten years and that’s it, no explanation, no apology, nothing” </p><p> </p><p>he finally stopped, red in the cheeks and holding Snow’s hand for comfort. Ten years of grief, anger and sadness had escaped from inside of him, Merlin didn’t even know he had it in the first place. Charlie was now getting looks of pity from nearly everyone in the room right now</p><p> </p><p> “I would have taken you with me.” Morgan’s voice spoke “I wanted to.”</p><p> </p><p> Everyone’s eyes redirected to the former princess, her parents shocked into silence along with himself. Charlie stood there processing what he just heard his sister say to him, mostly everyone else was too, but that's not the point. </p><p> </p><p>Morgan continued “I didn’t want to leave you” Merlin could see the truth and the sincerity in her eyes, Charlie could see it too “but I needed to get to get everything and everyone who kept trying to tell me who and what I should.” </p><p> </p><p>the guilt slowly rose in his stomach, he played a small part in that and he knew it. He quickly pushed the feeling away and turned his attention back to Morgan. Morgan gave a weak smile to her relieved and teary eyed brother</p><p> </p><p>“I couldn’t ask you to throw your life away for me.” </p><p> </p><p>if Merlin had to say anything, it was just very emotional for everyone. But it didn’t last that long, from the interruption of  </p><p> </p><p>“Like how you did.” King Stephen venomously spat.</p><p> </p><p>Morgan turned to her father, Merlin could see the flash of cold rage in her eyes, okay this was definitely not going to end well. Merlin expected a screaming match to come, but it never did </p><p> </p><p>The ground began to shake violently, causing him to grip the table to stop himself from potential fall over. He couldn’t help</p><p> </p><p>Not a sound, Only a cold heartless laugh echoed through the hall.</p><p> </p><p>They had no idea what was going on, but the older Royals did</p><p> </p><p>“She’s back.” then an explosion of black mist.</p><p> </p><p>======================================================================</p><p> </p><p>Morgan would say this is in full confidence, That this was not what she had planned in any retrospect, any of her day.</p><p> </p><p>Being captured by her twat of an Uncle </p><p> </p><p>Have her identity exposed to her family who would probably tell her asshole of an ex fiancee, not that he’d care or anything. </p><p> </p><p>Then had to explain to her brother, who also brought dwarfs to the meeting for some weird reason, how she didn’t actually want to leave. That almost led to a screaming match with her father, something that she never missed while on the run.</p><p> </p><p>That was stopped by the explosion of black dust, for a moment she thought that it might have been the girls breaking her out, but her gut told her something was very wrong. It took all of a second for the mist to clear, for her vision to adjust from her surroundings.</p><p> </p><p>A tall woman stood in front of them, snowy white hair going past her waist, glowing golden eyes serving the room. Morgan felt like she knew her from somewhere but she couldn’t quite place her, but she did have a disturbing effect on people.</p><p> </p><p>Her parents were staring at this woman in horror, like she was their living nightmare. King Otto was now standing with his sword pointed at her, as if she was a giant bear or something. Queen Florence looked like a caught deer, frozen and a lot paler than usual. King Camilia had her mouth agape in shock, her husband was hiding behind, shaking like a leaf. </p><p> </p><p>“You really thought you got rid of me.” the woman chuckled “You actually thought you destroyed me.” her laugh made Morgan sick to the stomach, she already had a bad feeling about this.</p><p> </p><p>King White spoke up “Lilith, How..how are you alive.” his voice slightly cracking at the end, the man was struggling to keep a straight face. That’s when the name clipped in her head, Lilith as in Lilith the Enchantress, the one who tried to take over Fairy Tale Island.’</p><p> </p><p>She only failed because of her Aunt’s sacrifice.</p><p> </p><p>“As much as I like to chit chat, I have some things that I need to take care of….STARTING WITH YOU.” Morgan wasn’t sure what happened in that moment, vines erupted from the ground and the door flung open.</p><p> </p><p>The next thing she knew she was running down the corridor with her parents and a dwarf, being chased by magic vines. Right now, her mind was running with thoughts </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> How was she alive and that young,  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Magic maybe, it’s not like it hasn’t done anything we haven’t seen before </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Maybe we could find F7, they could help  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> P-lease, they haven’t been seen in a year and we don’t want to see Merlin like never in a million years.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>As much as she wanted answers, the priority now was to not die right now. They kept making pace towards….,well to anywhere that was safe. </p><p> </p><p>That didn’t last long</p><p> </p><p>“Aaah.” Small yelp from behind her. It took Morgan more than a split second to turn around, when she did, her eyes widened in shock and a scream left her lips. </p><p> </p><p>“Mom.” her mother, who she hadn’t seen or spoke to in eleven years until a few minutes ago, was slowly turning to stone before her eyes. Her mother looked up at her with a safe smile, Morgan tried to run over to her but the vines were ganging up on them. </p><p> </p><p>One vine was dangerously close to grabbing her by the leg, until a flash of blue light and for it to be reduced to dust. Morgan looked at the dwarf with a slight smirk,she had a feeling she’d met him before, but not really the time to think about that.</p><p> </p><p>Her mother looked at her, giving her a sad smile “Sweetheart, I love you very much, please  stay safe.” Morgan didn’t have time to respond, as her dad grabbed her hand and tugged, signaling that they needed to go. Morgan looked over her shoulder, seeing her Mom’s smiling face before she turned to stone. That led her to not paying attention to a vine that snuck in front of her,</p><p> </p><p>“DUCK.” The second she looked up, she saw the sight of a dwarf flying across the hall and slamming into a wall. She winced, that was going to hurt later. Morgan rushed over to the unconscious dwarf, he was going to be knocked out cold for god knows how long. </p><p> </p><p>An open window caught her eye, that’s their ticket out.</p><p> </p><p>“Dad, we need to…” her words stopped mid-air as she stared at her Dad in horror, he was slowly turning to stone, just like her mom. Her Dad did look afraid or panicked, just looking at his daughter with sadness in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Morgan, I’m sorry for everything.” The apology was short as her father completely turned to stone. Morgan felt her whole world shake in a single moment, yes she didn’t get along with her parents, doesn’t mean she hated them. </p><p> </p><p>She quickly scooped up Charlie’s weird magical dwarf friend, running towards an open window. </p><p> </p><p>she couldn’t save her parents, it doesn’t mean that she couldn’t save someone.</p><p> </p><p>The sound to vines knocking down random objects and rustling of movement was starting to gain up on her. You couldn’t blame her, she was carrying a dwarf, not the best. </p><p> </p><p>When she came to the open window, Morgan paused for a split second, only a second before she leapt off of the window. Now Morgan was plummeting several floors from the ground, most people expect that ended up being a pancake but Morgan had other plans. </p><p> </p><p>Her broom zipped into view, always good with magic on that part. She was definitely thanking Alice for making a cushion seat for the broom, otherwise her landing onto it would be less than ideal.</p><p> </p><p>The vines stuck out the window, trying to wriggling out of the small space and grab her. They probably couldn’t grow that far away from their source</p><p> </p><p>She gave White Palace one final glance, before disappearing into the night.</p><p> </p><p>This was not over, not by a long shot.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Jack wasn’t sure what happened after he was knocked into unconsciousness, really how he passed out in the first place. It felt like his head was underwater and everything was rather blurry, but he definitely remembered someone dumping a bucket load of cold water on him.</p><p> </p><p>He jolted upwards, coughing and splattering, not the best wake up call. He knew he wasn’t at White Palace, if he was, he’d tucked into a nice, warm bed with feather pillows and silk sheets, not laying on the ground, soaking wet with a likely chance of grass stains on his pants.</p><p> </p><p>Everything came flooding back to him,</p><p> </p><p>The meeting, as boring and awkward as it was</p><p> </p><p>Morgan being revealed as the leader of the Feared, that was certainly something</p><p> </p><p>Then a woman named Lilith showed up and the next minute, he was being chased by evil magic plants, In short a horrible day. He was about to yell at whoever decided that throwing a bucket of water on him was a good idea.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you’re up, good.” </p><p> </p><p>He looked up to the person standing over him, his mouth went dry and the words on his lips died. Standing over him was a woman around his age, long red hair spirling into curls that fell past her shoulder. Emerald eyes scanning him, watching him like a wolf to its prey, a look he had spent half his childhood witnessing or being the subject of.</p><p> </p><p>Fiona was standing, his ex-childhood friend and ex-fiance who he thought was dead, was standing over him. Jack had spent eleven years, haroding an unbearable amount of guilt all because he made her leave and never speak to anyone.</p><p> </p><p>Jack had done nearly everything in his power to somewhat make up for being a trashy person he was, to make him feel less guilty. He knew in his gut that it was selfish in a manner, then Merlin came with the proposal of joining F7, he couldn’t say yes faster. He desperate to lessen the guilt, it only made him more guilty,</p><p> </p><p> a never ending cycle for him, one he could never escape.</p><p> </p><p>Jack didn’t know how lost in his thoughts, until he was hit with a small splash of water. He let out a small yelp of surprise, quickly wiping the water off his face “what was that for.” he snapped at the red haired girl.</p><p> </p><p>Fiona rolled her eyes at him, tossing the bucket aside “So that’s how you thank the people that save you, Real nice.” her voice was dripping with sarcasm and annoyance, as she turned her back and pulled out a small hand mirror, holding it to her ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep, shorty is awake.” she answered the mirror, which was glowing?</p><p> </p><p>Jack cocked an eyebrow, the mirror was probably a magical communication device or something, It would be stupid to assume that they wouldn’t use a little bit magic because of Morgan. </p><p> </p><p>Fiona paused for a moment to listen to the person on the other line, then she continued “Yeah, I’ll meet you guys at the Grumpy Fairy then we’ll figure out what to do.” fiona shoved the mirror in her pocket and began walking, Jack felt he’d been slapped across the face, was she seriously going to ditch him after all of that, </p><p> </p><p>“So, you’re just going to leave me here, AFTER THAT.” he might have shouted at that last part, pulling himself to his feet and brushing the dirt off his pants. Jack was not one to like being left behind, he just hated it for being alone in a strange place, at midnight.</p><p> </p><p>Fiona spun around on her heel, facing him now with a frown “No offense, but seriously don’t see how any of that.” she gestured to the direction they probably came from “has anything to do with you of all people.” she looked like she didn’t need to explain herself, honestly that she didn’t really care at this point.</p><p> </p><p>Jack clenched his fist, his nails were digging into his palm. This was outrageous, beyond that. Jack had spent sleepless nights and nearly every waking moment, wondering if she was dead or alive, he had been there for her family, her brothers,  when she up and ran off to become a freaking outlaw. </p><p> </p><p>And somehow he didn’t have a thing to do, after everything he had to go through after she walked out on her kingdom, her family, their engagement.</p><p> </p><p>He rolled his eyes, and let out a dry chuckle “That’s rich, coming from the missing princess who ran off playing criminals, not caring or even thinking that her family was even remotely okay.” he snorted, that was a big mistake.</p><p> </p><p>He realised that when he realised that Fiona was now pointing her sword directly. Jack could see hot fiery rage in her eyes, If looks could kill, Jack would probably be dead from Fiona’s death glare.</p><p>“Listen here, Mr High and Mighty, you don’t know a damn thing about me.” she growled “So Shut. The. Hell. Up.” Normally, he’d think of a snarky comment or sly insult but that doesn’t stop someone stabbing you with a sword. Fiona leaning the sword closer to him, causing him to back himself against a tree.</p><p> </p><p>She wasn’t gonna do anything, </p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t, right.</p><p> </p><p>They both stared at each other, in a tense silence, after a few moments passed, Fiona broke the silence “Okay, here’s the deal.” she spat out, inching her sword closer to him “We don’t have to say a damn word, we just need to get back to the other, Okay.” Jack rapidly nodded his head, he didn’t really want to argue at this point.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oui.” he answered, slightly trembling </span>
</p><p> </p><p> Fiona pulled her sword and slotted back in her sheath, turning around and walking off. Jack paused for a moment, processing what just happened, before running to catch up to her. He really has no idea what’s gonna happen to all of them.</p><p> </p><p>He just knows that </p><p> </p><p>He’s cursed to look like a dwarf, almost died three times in the past week and he was just threatened with a sword by his ex-fiancee.</p><p> </p><p>His ex-fiancee who is now an outlaw, doesn’t recognize him and had just threatened him with a sword.</p><p> </p><p>And grass stains were never coming out of his pants </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>